Yule Shoot Your Eye Out
by IBecameAsMadAsRabbits
Summary: A short collection of Christmas drabbles. (Drabble: extremely short work of fiction of exactly one hundred words in length) Happy Holidays, my lovelies.
1. Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer

"Sammy is a reindeer!" Billy shouted from the roof of the mall.

"Shut up," I muttered and brought my mitten-clad hand up to cover my nose.

"Sammy, the red-nosed reindeer had a very shiny nose," he sang. "And if you ever saw it, you would even say—"

Casey joined in singing, "'Holy shit, look at that nose, you're gonna put Rudolph outta business.'"

"You guys are dicks!" I shouted.

"Sammy, with that nose so bright, won't you be my Tardis tonight?"

At that moment, our eyes widened.

Doctor Who Christmas special tonight and we were stranded on the roof.


	2. Rockin Around the Christmas Tree

"Why?"

"Why not?" Casey retorted, with a mouthful of pumpkin pie.

"We can't dance?"

He smeared frosting on my nose and grabbed my hand, pulling me up to dance with the others. "So?"

"The Christmas tree will fall on us."

"It will not," he scoffed. "I set it up myself."

"Yeah well, when I was eight, I was eating pancakes and the tree fell on me _and ruined my pancakes._"

"You are not going to be killed by a Christmas tree. I'll always protect you." Casey pouted and twirled me in his arms right into the damned Christmas tree.

Fuck.


	3. Last Christmas

"Billy?"

I looked up at Sammy and smiled. "Sammy Keyesta!"

She frowned. "How're you holding up?"

Marissa cheated on me with Danny last Christmas.

I gave Sammy a goofy smile and stood up. "I'm ready to go in."

Marissa and Danny were busy cuddling on Casey's couch.

Dot was rolling her eyes at them.

Casey was making his way over to Sammy.

Holly was standing next to the tree.

I walked up to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Hi, Holly." I fumbled with the gift in my pocket before bringing out the heart-shaped watch for her. "Merry Christmas."

She smiled.


	4. Ho Ho Hopefully

Sammy tilted her head and poked my cheek. "You drifted off again, Case."

I gave her a cheeky smile and flirted, "Well, I was thinking about how your eyes are prettier than the Christmas lights."

She turned red and hid her face by taking a giant sip of her hot cocoa. She squirmed under my gaze in her oversized Christmas sweater while I whistled, giving Marissa the signal. Sammy leaned into my chest and sighed contentedly. "You're kind of a dork, Casey."

"Says the cutie with the Reindeer sweater."

"I'll have you know-"

"Look up," I said.

She smiled.

Mistletoe.


	5. Santa Baby

The Santa in the mall grumbled impatiently as the last child told him he wanted an iPhone 5S for Christmas. The kid was finally gone and Santa was about to leave when—"

"Santa!"

He groaned internally and turned around to find his favorite little elf, instantly brightening his mood. He hopped back onto his chair as she came to sit on his lap.

"What would you like for Christmas, sweetheart?"

"I want my stupid fiancé to take a night off and spend the day with me," she mumbled before ripping Casey's beard off and kissing him.

"Yes, Sammy baby…"


	6. Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer

"It isn't funny, Grams!" I snapped and turned to bury my face in Casey's chest.

I could hear her chuckling from the hospital bed where she was hooked up to the IVs and whatnot. "You gotta admit, Samantha, it's funny. I can joke about it. The doctors said I'll be fine."

"You could've died! That stupid animal came out of nowhere and—"

"I'm not as brittle as I look. I raised you, didn't I?" she questioned. "A reindeer put me in here of all things!"

Grams started laughing again and started singing, "Grandma got run over by a reindeer…"


	7. All I Want For Christmas Is You

"Dork," I blurted out as Casey walked in with a Santa hat.

"Dweeb," he called me before leaning in to kiss my cheek.

"Stupid," I called him when he dangled the mistletoe in front of us.

"Meanie," he said to me when I chose Billy's Christmas movie over his.

"Nosy," I said when he tried to peek at his gift.

"Please?" he asked me when I opened his gift to me.

"Cheesy," I blurted out before he pressed his lips to mine, happy that I said yes.

"Abusive," he teased. "But you're my abusive fiancée now. Suck it."

Merry Christmas.


End file.
